duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchlina
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Thumbelina". It appear on YouTube on June 14, 2019 to celebrate the 25th Anniversary. Cast: * Thumbelina - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prince Cornelius - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jacquimo - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Mother - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) * Hero - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Baby Bug - Bambi (Bambi series) * Gnatty - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Lil' Bee - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Mrs. Toad - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) * Mozo - Tom (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Gringo - Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Grundel - Claw (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Berkeley Beetle - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Ms. Fieldmouse - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) * Mr. Mole - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Buzzbee - Junior (Storks) * Queen Tabitha - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * King Colbert - Tiger (An American Tail) * Mrs. Rabbit - Azumarill (Pokemon; 1997) * Mr. Fox - Balto (Balto series) * Mr. Bear - Baloo (Simba the King Lion) * The Reverend Rat - Mr. Big (Disney's Bonkers: Hamster Houseguest) * The Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * The Fairies - Various Cats/Kittens * Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Belladonna (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) Scenes: # Duchlina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Duchess # Duchlina part 2 - "Duchess" # Duchlina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" # Duchlina part 4 - The Fairies/Duchess Meets Prince Thomas O'Malley # Duchlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots # Duchlina part 6 - Duchess Gets Kidnapped # Duchlina part 7 - "On the Road" # Duchlina part 8 - Enter Pauley/"Follow Your Heart" # Duchlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Tom and Tab Mock Claw # Duchlina part 10 - Berkeley Cassius/"You're Beautiful, Baby" # Duchlina part 11 - Kimba, Kitty and Bambi Try to Save Duchess/Poor Jasmine # Duchlina part 12 - Pauley Asks For Directions/O'Malley Searches for Duchess/Cassius' Plan # Duchlina part 13 - Pauley Asks For More Directions/O'Malley Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" # Duchlina part 14 - Meet Fawn Deer # Duchlina part 15 - Mr. Bonkers D. Bobcat/"Sun" # Duchlina part 16 - Bonkers' Tunnel/Bonkers' Proposal # Duchlina part 17 - Claw's Next Plan # Duchlina part 18 - "Marry the Bobcat" # Duchlina part 19 - Pauley's Treatment/Kimba, Kitty, and Bambi Defrost O'Malley # Duchlina part 20 - The Wedding/Claw Crashes the Wedding # Duchlina part 21 - Happy Endings # Duchlina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Trivia: * This is the 9th movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. * This is the debut of Hera (OC). Cast Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg Susu Caty 2.jpg Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions